


Exhausted Parents Kiss

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [43]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan is no stranger to nightmares. He’s woken up shaken and sweaty from an anxiety dream more times than he’s bothered to keep track of over the years.A ficlet about fear and double checking.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Exhausted Parents Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: Exhausted Parents Kiss

Dan is no stranger to nightmares. He’s woken up shaken and sweaty from an anxiety dream more times than he’s bothered to keep track of over the years. And he’s woken up to Phil having the same. What’s different now is that it’s happening at the same time, and on the same subject. 

He wakes with a gasp and sees the dark bedroom with absolutely nothing wrong with it. Nothing to justify the racing of his heart. Even Phil’s snores beside him are soft. 

He slips out from the sheets tangled around his legs and makes his way to the lounge. He stands a little too quickly for the large body he ought to be used to, but only goes a little dizzy, not even bad enough to stumble. Soon he’s in front of Norman’s tank. Norman, who is alive and well. Not belly up like he’d been in Dan’s dream. 

Dan hears footsteps behind him. Phil puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“Still fish-sized,” Dan assures him, referencing an anxiety dream Phil himself had had a few nights before. 

“Good,” Phil says. He bends down and kisses Dan’s temple. Dan leans into it, exhausted, comforted. 

“He’ll be fine while we’re gone…” Dan says, both a question and an attempt to convince himself. Their holiday in Japan will be the longest they’ve gone from their fish son. Longer than one of them in France or on the Isle of Man, and the both of them together. 

“Mm-hmmm,” Phil says sleepily, kissing Dan again. 

“This parenting gig is too stressful,” Dan mutters. “How’d I let you talk me into it?” 

“Yeah, you really dragged your feet, Mr. Nitrogen Cycle,” Phil smiles. He hadn’t bothered to put his glasses on when following Dan out of bed. He looks peak mole squinting in the lounge, tired face lit only by the light of the fish tank. That smile hits Dan right between the ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/189417389219/exhausted-parents-kiss) !


End file.
